Mixed worlds 1
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: What happens when you wish on some fallen stars and the next day having it come true. A group of friends finds out that expirence after making a wish that they thought that wouldn't come true.
1. A wishful night

**Mixed worlds**

**Chapter 1: The wishful night**

Lauren's pov:

It was a Sunday night; I was on the laptop with my friends we was talking about things that would be so cool to do if they was real, then my friends asked me about my dreams that I have and I would tell them about it, the things I say to my friends are the things that I would love to come the life, as I told my friends about the dream I had the night before, one of my friends typed to all of us 'It's a wishful night, tonight' I read what she said and then typed back 'What do you mean by 'a wishful night'?' everyone agreed with me and she typed back saying 'Look out side I about one hour from know and you'll see what I mean' I looked at my clock and then typed 'Ok will do' and then I up my status as 'Busy' so my friends didn't talk to me until I was available to speak again.

Ten minutes had passed and I was watching a film to pass time, I got really board of wait for this wishful night that my friend told me about, so I went back on to the laptop and put my status as 'Available' and I typed 'Is anyone board yet cause I am' to of my fiend answered me by putting 'Yes' so we three started talking about random things to do with college then it was eventually time for this wishful night to start, so I got up from my chair and went to the window and saw a shower of stars falling 'It is a wishful night, ok now to wish' I put my hands together and said really quietly 'I wish that all the things I dream of and tell my friends of to come to life or better yet I wish to journey to the world of my dreams' and with that I looked up at the sky and watch the rest of the stars fall, it was the most beautiful thing to watch, the m phone went off it was Kai "Hello" I said answering the "You seeing what's happening?" Kai asked me "I sure am and I made a wish too, what about you?" I said to him "Same here" he said to me and then we carried on talking while looking at the stars falling from the sky "Well see you tomorrow" I said before hanging up the phone and carried on watching the sky 'I hope my wish comes true' I said before going back to the laptop and putting on my status 'I love the wishful night, I hope everyone gets what they wish for' and with that I signed off and went to sit with my family for the rest of the night.


	2. The door opens

Chapter 2: A Door Opens

Lauren's pov:

It was morning and time to get up for college, it was the first day back after half term, my younger sister would go off to her work placement while I would sit at college learning the next stage of my course, on the way to the bus station I rang up Kai and the others to see what they was doing after college, they all said that they was going to the library to catch up with some work, I told them that I would do the some to kill time, the bus journey was a total bore as ever.

I had finally got to college and bumped into Nat along the way to class, we started talking about last night and how we hope our wishes come true, we got to class but it wasn't time to go in yet so we heard to the meeting place which wasn't that far from the classroom, "So, what do you think of this course so far?" Nat asked me as we sat down to talk about things "It alright" I answered her back then I heard a voice say something but I didn't quite get what it was saying, "Lauren you ok?" Nat asked me as she noticed me daydreaming about something "Yeah am fine, I'm just hearing things again" I said with a smile on my face "Again, when did you hear it last time?" she asked me with a confused face, "A couple of weeks back, then again in my dream last night" I said with a confused face "Speaking about your dreams, what happened this time?" Nat asked being interested in my dreams again as usual "Oh nothing much, just that it starts off with me talking to you about a dream I would of had the night be...fore" I explained then realized what I just said, "Lauren? You sure your ok" Nat said while waving a hand in front of me "What? Yeah fine, oh look Kais' here, KAI" I answered her back then saw Kai come from around the corner and waved to him.

As I walked up to Kai, Kirstyanna turned up behind him "Hey Kirstyanna" I said as I stood next to Kai "You ok?" Kirstyanna asked as she got closer to me and Kai "Yeah fine, did you enjoy the show last night" I answered her back, then saw Kat walk around the corner "Yeah I did thanks" Kirstyanna said then turned to see Kat walking up to us "Hey guys" Kat said as she stood near us "Hey" we all said, Kirstyanna looked around to spot Nat but couldn't "Where's Nat?" she asked us "Oh she was standing over there" I said pointing to the place where me and Nat was before.

We looked around the area to spot Nat, it was a good 10 minutes before Kai spotted her "She is over there" Kai said point to where Nat was "Oh right" Kirstyanna said before walking over to Nat, Kat followed her to go and say hi, while me and Kai went off to our room for lesson.

"So do you think the wishes will come true?" Kai asked me as we reached our classroom, "To be honest, no not really" I said while looking through my bag for something "Well I think one of us, will be having their dreams come true" Kai said looking down at me "Really, what makes you say that?" I asked looking up at him "I can feel something like that is going to happen" he said looking back to the wall "Right" I said then carried on looking through my bag.

Lesson went on like usual, break went on as usual and the second part of our lesson went on as usual, 'Same day as usual nothing different at all, so much for a wish coming true' I thought to myself "Hey Lauren, you coming?" Kat asked me, I looked at her gone out then snapped back to reality "What? Sorry, yeah" I said gathering my things together "I'll meet you up there" Kat said as she walked out of the classroom doors, with Nat and Kirstyanna following close behind "You ready" Kai asked me as he was waiting for me, "All most" I said picking up the last thing of my stuff and headed towards the door where Kai was waiting for me.

Kat, Nat and Kirstyanna had gone to the library to do research, as for me and Kai we went off to get some food before heading up there ourselves "So you still think that one our wishes will come true now?" I asked him looking around the college dinning room "Yep" Kai said before taking a bite of his sandwich, "Ok" I said looking towards him.

Once Kai had finished eating his food, we went to find the others in the library, "Do you see them?" I asked Kai while looking over at the computers "Yeah their over there" Kai pointing to the others, as we walked closer to the others we saw that Kat was drawing something odd and Kirstyanna was reading a animation book Kai went to join Kirstyanna in reading the animation book, as for me I went to see what Nat saw doing, she was looking at the different book that was on the shelves.

"Can't decide which book to read?" I asked her while looking and the selection myself, "Nope" she said while looking at the bottom shelf, I looked at the top shelf to spot a book that would be good to read but no luck so I tried somewhere else on the shelves, "Aha got one" I suddenly heard Nat say as she got up from the bottom shelf "Good for yo…" I said before getting cut off by a book that had fallen off the shelf and hit me in the head, "You ok, Lauren" Nat asked me as I rubbed my head "Yeah am fine, damn book" I said looking at the book that fell, "What book is it?" Nat asked looking over my shoulder "It doesn't say" I said looking at it and headed towards the table the rest was at "Hey you guys look at what, Lauren found" Nat said as we sat at the table "I wouldn't say what I found but what dropped on my head" I said placing the book onto the table.

"It's a book" Kat said as she looked away from her drawing, "Your not hurt are you" Kai said while looking at me "No not really" I said looking to him with a smile "Lauren open the book and see what its about" Nat said with a bit of excitement in her voice "Ok, chill out will you" I said looking towards her an they to the book, I opened the book to find that the page was blank "Well that was pointless" Kirstyanna said looking over at the book "Tell me about it" I said as I flick over the pagers in the book "Wait I seen something" Kai said stopping me from flicking through the pagers in the book.

"What is it?" I said looking at him, "This" Kai said lifting the book up to show me what he saw, "What is it or what does it say?" Kat asked as I took the book off Kai "It says 'Those who read this message are going to be the next guardians of worlds that lies within this book, where you will meet the unexpected' so in other words an adventure the read would have to read through" I said reading the introduction of the book "Right, well am out of there" Kat said gathering up her stuff "Right behind you" Kirstyanna said while passing the book to Kai then followed Kat.

"I think it sounds cool" Kai said looking at me and then to the book, as I turned the next page a light with different colours came out of the book and surrounded them like a snake would wrap its self around a branch, then it pulled them in within a flash.


	3. The world of Naruto

**Chapter 3: The world of Naruto**

Lauren's pov:

We was pulled into some kind of vortex, that you would see on TV when people would go to a different world or time, all I could see was Kai flying straight pass me and he looked like he was enjoying the ride, then I looked to the other side of me and saw Nat floating slowly behind me, she looked like she was confused as I was, I turned my head to the front to see if the vortex would come to an end but there was nothing, I turned towards Kai and saw that he had stopped 'Kai?' I thought to myself, then I heard Nat shout "LAUREN!"

I turned to face what was behind me and saw that it was a dark hole, "Oh shit" I said to myself "LAUREN, MOVE AWAY FROM IT" Nat shouted to me but I couldn't, it was like something was holding me there and before i could turn to ask for help the dark hole sucked me up and the vision of Kai and Nat was gone, 'Where am I? It's so dark here, Kai...Nat help me, Where are you?' I thought to myself, it was lonely where ever I was, the darkness never ending, the only hope I had was to make sure I kept myself together and wait for someone to find me.

Kai's pov:

I was in a vortex of different colour lights it was brillant, Lauren was there and so was Nat, all three of us was flying through this vortex when suddenly I stopped as a dark hole appared in front of me, I saw Lauren fly pass me and saw that she was looking at me, then I heard Nat shout her name.

As she turned around and saw the dark hole she didn't move, like she couldn't, Nat was shouting to her to move but she didn't before she could turn around to face us she was sucked in and disappeared from our site, I tried to fly stright after her but it was no use the dark hole disappeared once Lauren had entered it "No" I said gripping my hands into a fist "KAI" Nat shouted as she flied over to me "We need to find her and get her back" I said looking at her "Yeah" Nat said looking down the vortex.

"Come on, there must be a way out" I said flying off "You wont be going anywhere" a vioce said making me stop in place "What? Who said that?" I said looking around to spot someone "You will be staying here, so that we know your safe" the voice said again "Sorry but I have a friend to find" I said about to fly off again "Friend? Oh you mean the friend that was sucked into the dark hole, do you relly think she is your friend" the voice said with a chuckle init, "Yes, we're like family" I said with a bit of anger in my voice "Well if your friends then why did she say this" the voice said and then a bubble appared in front of me and Nat.

It shown an image, an image where Lauren was at college with Kirstyanna and Kat talking about something and the words that it made sure I heard was 'Kai, Nat who are they? I never heard of then' "Kai?" Nat said looking at me "Its a lie, Lauren would never say that" I said flying off then a bright light shined in front of me "What the?" I said covering my eyes "Both of you come with me" another voice said but it sounded more trusting and soft, we both accepted the voices order and went with it.

5 minutes after we went into the bright light we both passed out not know what was going to happen next.

Lauren's pov:

I felt like I was falling, falling into a ever lasting pit of darkness "Some help me" I said in a quite voice, as I said that I felt a warm feeling covering my whole body, I opened my eyes very slowly and saw a bright light with a hand reaching out to me, I shut my eyes again and brought a small smile appear on my face.

As I slowly opened my eye, I heard someone shout "SHE'S AWAKE" I look to the side of me and saw a blond haired boy stand there waving his arms about, "Could you keep it down?" I said holding my head as I sat up "Oh sorry" the boy said looking over his shoulder and puting his hands behind his back "Forget it, anyway where am I?" I said looking away from the boy to look at my suroundings "Your not far from the hidden leaf village" the boy said still looking at me 'Hidden leaf village, that sounds familier, but where?' I thought to myself as truned to face the boy "NARUTO, YOU WERE MIGHT TO MAKE SURE SHE DID MOVE" someone shouted towards the boy "Sorry Sakura" he said as a girl with long pink hair "Whatever" the girl said and sat next to me to look at something.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at her confused, "Am checking on any injeries you might have" the girl known as Sakura said as she grabbed my arm very gently so that she didn't hurt me, "I'm fine, I just have a god damn headach that's all" I said pulling my arm away from her "Better to be safe then sorry" someone said out of no where "Kakashi-sensei, your late again" Sakura said turning to face a man with whrite hair, with a mask over his lips and left eye 'Wirdeo' I thought to myself then some thing shot into my mind 'Wait the blond hair boy is Naruto, the Pink hair girl is Sakura and the man with whrite hair is Kakashi, if am right there should be another one, if am right then I must be dreaming of being in the world of Naruto' I started to feel all panicy inside my mind but I kept control of my emotions.

"What's going on?" someone behind me said making me snap out of thought, I turned my head and saw a boy with dark blue hair 'Sasuke Uchiha, the last one of this team' I went into thought again "Well you see Naruto here found this girl passed out on the floor here, you see" Sakura said pointing at me while explaining that would had happened while I was passed out "Actually, I saw her falling out of the sky after a big bright light kind of blinded me" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "Oh really" Kakashi said leaning in towards me "Whoa back up there, way to close" I said putting up my hands up to him "We'll take her back to the village and they can check her out" Kakashi said standing up and was walking off "I don't need check out, I'm fine besides I have two friends that I need to find" I said standing up but as I was nearly in a fully standing postion, my legs went to jelly, so a kind of fell slightly for someone caught me "I think you do" the person said i looked over and saw it was Sasuke that had catched me, "Fine" I said looking away from him 'Once I get this over and done with, the better I get out of here and go find my friends.' I thought to myself not really noticing that Naruto had hold of me on the other side, so that it was easy for me to walk "So what's your name?" Naruto asked while lookng where he was going "Lauren Hemsley" I said looking towards the ground 'This is going to be a long day.'


	4. Meeting other Naruto characters

Chapter 4: Meeting other Naruto Characters

Lauren's pov:

Well since I had fallen out of the sky and passed out on the ground, then waking up to realise what world I ended up in by meeting team 7, we was walking towards the village with Sasuke and Naruto at each side of me to help me walk while Sakura in front of us probably saying things because of what Sasuke was doing, as for Kakashi he went ahead of us to the village for some reason. We reached the village gates and two men were sat at a table looking board but then stood up and stop us from entering the village.

They looked at us and then one of them said, "Who is this and where you taking her?" "Her name is Lauren and we are taking her to the hospital" Sakura answered since she was in front of us at the time, "Oh right, well you better keep your eye on her until the Hokage has seen her ok" the other one said letting us through "We will" Sakura said while giving her thanks, then catching us up.

As we went through the town, the people just stopped what they was doing and watched us as we went by "Why are they looking at us?" Naruto asked looking at the people looking "Their not looking at you, its me they are looking at, since they don't know me" I said taking a quick look and the villagers and then back to the floor.

"Let's just get to the hospital" Sasuke said making us stop and pick me up piggyback style, I was a bit shocked at the event but I wasn't the only one that was shocked Sakura and Naruto was shocked too.

We reached the hospital and the doctors checked over me, to see if there was any damage but there was nothing, Naruto and Sasuke was sat out side while the doctors examined me, as Sakura was in the room asking stupid question that the Hokage would ask me.

The doctors finished their examination and left the room, "So you're saying you're from another world?" Sakura asked the same question for the pass ten minutes "Yes, now stop asking me the same question over and over again." I said sitting on the bed I was on.

Naruto and Sasuke came into the room, with the Hokage behind them and she started asking me the same question Saukra asked me, it felt like I wasn't going anyway with the conversation so I just turned off and stayed quiet, "I see you don't want to talk any more, ok then you will be staying here until we know more about you" the Hokage said as she stood up still looking at me.

"I need to go find my friends, so why don't you all let me go find them" I said in a pissed off mood and stormed out of the hospital, "Lauren!" Naruto shouted after me.

I didn't know if anyone followed me or not, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to go find my friends and make sure they was alright.

I just turned a corner when suddenly, Naruto jump down in front of me from no where, "Get out of my way, Naruto" I said walking by him "Lauren, wait" he said grabbing my arm "What?" I said turning to face him.

"Why don't you come back and we'll talk about it?" he said letting go of my arm, "Because I'm stick and tried of tell them the same thing over and over again, so I'm not going back" and with that said I turned back around and walked off, but our conversation didn't stop there, for Naruto followed be and asked "Can I ask you a question?" "What?" I answered with a stop from walking knowing that would follow me no matter what "How did you know my name? When I didn't even tell you it?" he said stopping as well but behind me.

"There, there is a thing called over hearing" I said looking over my shoulder to him, he just gave my a stupid grin he all ways did on the animes that I watched, I just shook my head and looked away towards the village gates that I was originally heading for and Naruto followed my eyes direction before saying "You really want to go and find your friends, don't you?" I just nodded my head before looking towards him again.

"Then go" someone said from behind us, I turned around and saw 2 teams standing there not pleased to see me "Hey guys, what you doing?" Naruto asked them with a smile but they didn't answer his question because they was to busy with watching me, "I would try and leave but no doubt your Hokage would send some people after me, so why bother?" I said looking towards them and then to Naruto.

"True but something tells me that you are going to bring trouble to this village" the same person spoke again it was a boy with long black hair and his eyes looked like he was blind but he wasn't, my guess out of the characters of Naruto that boy was named Neji "Come on you guys, she's just someone who passed out near our village and there is nothing that shows she in trouble, so maybe your wrong Neji" Naruto said standing in front of me and bingo I was right it was Neji.

I could guess all of the people that was there in order to there, starting from the left there was Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee, oh and I forgot to mention Kiba's little dog friend Akamaru he looked so cute.

Anyway back to the actual conversion that was going on while thinking to myself, Naruto was shouting at Rock Lee and Neji, as for the others Hinata and Tenten was talking, Shino was being his self, Kiba and Akamaru was walking towards me and I just stood there watching them.

"Hey listen, sorry that we made you feel unwelcome" Kiba said his he stopped in front of me, "It's alright, it's your job to be like that to someone you don't know that has entered your village" I said looking over to the three boys that was fighting over the whole thing, Kiba laughed and I just chuckled at the sight off everything that was going off.

Akamaru bark and I looked down towards him, he was waggling his tail as he was looking at me and then I looked at Kiba and asked "Can I pet him?" while pointing down at Akamaru "Sure" he said and knelt down to the dog, Akamaru let me pet him and then let me pick him up but as I did that Naruto and the other two boys stopped fighting and gasped at the same time at what was happening "What?" I asked looking over at them.

"Your picking up Akamaru?" they all said at the same time, "Yeah and? It not a crime to pick up a dog if the owner said it's alright" I said looking away from them and towards Kiba who just nodded his head at the true fact of it and then laughed.

Akamaru bark still waggling his tail enjoying me petting him, I then placed him on the ground and looked back up at the group and then said "So, what do you want?" "Want to get something to eat with us, Neji's buying" Tenten said pointing to Neji with a small smile "WHAT?" Neji shouted looking over at his team mate "She's a new friend, be nice a treat her" Tenten said looking back at him "It's ok, I'm not that hungry" I said turning around to start walking off again and then said "Well see you around I guess" "Bye guys" Naruto shouted while catching up with me.

"Listen Naruto, about how I know your name from before" I said still walking "Yeah" He said walking next to me, "I didn't know it from people talking about you, I kind of know it from somewhere else" I said looking up at the sky, Naruto was silent for a while and then said "You don't have to explain how you know it, I kind of had a feeling that you weren't from around here anyway, besides I'm just glad that we a friends" he said grinning at me for as he was saying that I looked away from the sky and towards him.

"Yeah I guess your right" I said smiling back at him and then looked forward, but when I did I saw two people stand in front of me, it was Sasuke and Sakura "HEY GUYS!" Naruto shouted to them "NARUTO, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Sakura shouted at Naruto for probably not taking me to the Hokage's office "I kind of bumped into people along the way" Naruto said as we closed the long gape between all four of us "Doesn't matter, let's go" was all Sasuke could say and turned to head towards the Hokage's place "What your expecting me to still go there?" I said still stand in one place "Yes" Sasuke said looking over at me.

"Well guess what, I'm not" I said with a bit of angry in my voice, Sasuke turned to face me and then walked put straight towards me and said "Fine, then I'll do this" with that said he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and said to the others "Let's go" they just nodded, I was kicking and punching Sasuke all the way to the Hokage's office.


	5. Leaving the leaf village

Chapter 5: Leaving the Leaf village.

Lauren's pov:

We had reached the Hokage's office and Sasuke placed me down on a chair, but kept his hand on me to prevent me from going anyway "So Lauren, lets pick up where we left last time" she said looking over at me but I just looked away from her not saying a word to her, she signed at me and asked Sasuke to try, so he let go of me and stood in front of me and asked the same question as before about 'why I was here' "Because you brought me here" I said giving him a side glance, that kind of pissed him off but he didn't show it and started asking a different question "Ok, who are your friends that might be here somewhere?" "Their names are Kai and Natalie but we call her Nat, we attend the same college back in my world" I said lowering my head and then back to look up to see Naruto standing at the other side of the room watching.

"Right, now for the first question that was asked?" Sakura said from behind me but I didn't look towards her, just kept my eyes staring at Naruto "I've told you before, I don't no why I'm here, I just am alright" I said turning my head back towards Sasuke who was still standing in front of me, Sasuke looked back towards the Hokage and stepped to the side so I could see her as well, everyone just stayed silent for a while until Naruto spoke up and said "I believe she is telling the truth" "Why's that Naruto?" Sakura asked still standing behind me but looking towards Naruto, the rest of us just listened to his reason "Because while I was with her in the village she didn't even attempt to curse trouble with anyone, she just spoke to me the whole day before you came to get her and brought her here" Naruto said looking at Sakura and then to the Hokage.

"Still I can't have her wondering about the village, since we don't know her" the Hokage said looking at Naruto and then to her desk, "Well that's because I'm from a different world that doesn't have ninja's" I said looking from Naruto to the Hokage and then to the ground before saying "So if you're going to do something to me do it now, if not I'm leaving to try and find me friends alone" I stood up walked pass Sasuke and Sakura towards the door, just as I was about to open it the Hokage said "You can stay with Sakura's family tonight and then in the morning we discuss what to do with you then, everyone may leave now" "Right" the others said and I just opened the door and left with Sakura chasing after me.

As we got out of the Hokage's building, we started walking towards Sakura house but before that Sakura had to say 'goodbye' to Sasuke and Naruto, the walk to Sakura's home was quiet, she was in front and me walking behind, not one of us spoke until we reach her house, she opened the door and shouted "I'M HOME" she let me in and then asked me to stay near the door so that she could tell her family about me and then reason why, when she came back her family was following her and they welcomed me with a smile, I smiled back and said "Thank you for letting me stay the night, I won't curse you any trouble" with that said Sakura's family let me enter the house and we had something to eat.

After we ate something me and Sakura went up to her room and we started talk a bit more, "So this world your from what's it like" she started off with, I just looked at her and said "Well where I live it's nice and peaceful, but sometimes there are crimes that happen, so it's not like paradise or anything just a normal world would be, I guess" "Do you have wars there?" She asked thinking of more questions to ask to make conversation "Well yeah, there are wars none stop really, but they're not that big unlike some we had but everyone comes together to stop it from going any further I guess" I said looking around her room "Wow I guess no matter where you go there's something to do with fighting" Sakura said watching me look around her room and then and nodded my head at her, we carried on talking until it was time for bed.

The next day we got up and ready to leave, so that we could meet the others and head towards the Hokage's office once more, before we did that I said my thanks to Sakura's family and then we left, as we was walking down the street we started talking about anything and everything that is different in each world until we bumped into Naruto, who was standing in the middle on the street grinning at us as he caught sight of us, he wave towards us but Sakura didn't wave back, so I did instead after all he was the frist person to get to know me better and the only one that trusts me at the moment.

Once we were near Naruto we started walking while chatting really, I was starting to enjoy the company of Naruto and Sakura and then, he turned up 'Sasuke.' I looked towards him but quickly turned my head away from him as he did the same to me, which kind of shock Naruto and Sakura a bit really normally he would do it to Naruto.

The walk was quiet really, Sasuke and Sakura in front with me and Naruto at the back, the silence was getting to Naruto so he had to say something to get the glum away from everyone "So what's the deal with you two then, Lauren? Do you have something against Sasuke or something?" he asked looking towards me while I just stared at Sasuke from the back of the head and said "To your first question my answer is nothing, as for the second question my answer is that I have nothing against Sasuke it's just my natural instincts, I don't trust boys when I first meet them, it's like how i acted a bit cold towards you yesterday, but it was all right in the end because I got to know you better" while I was saying this Sakura had her head turned slightly so that she was looking over her shoulders and Sasuke was still looking ahead.

"I guess we should of gave you little more time to a just to the village and the people, sorry" Sakura said before turning to face where she was going, "It's all right" I said looking towards her.

We had arrived and the office building, where we saw the Hokage and Kakashi stand outside with some bags, "What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as we got near to them "We just received word from the Sand village that they have two odd looking people in their holdings and would some people to take a look" the Hokage said explaining the reason why there was bags on the floor but then turned towards me, watching Kakashi stand in front of me then said "The Hokage thinks it might be your two friends that you want to find, so you might want to come with us" and then turned to tell the team the plan.

It had been an hour since we left the leaf leave and I was told to stay near Sasuke at all times, which by the way was boring since he doesn't talk, I looked back and saw Kakashi and Naruto was walking in the back and Sakura in fount, I kept signing to signal to Sasuke I was bored but he didn't even look towards me, so I stopped in my tracks and sat down in fount of a tree, which made everyone else stop.

"Why have you stopped Lauren?" Naruto asked walking over to me, "Because I want a rest and I would like to walk with someone else then Sasuke since he is soooo boring to walk with" I said and made sure that Sasuke heard me, Kakashi shook his head and told Sakura to pull back and then told them to keep look out, then turned to me to say "Alright how about we change your protector every so often until we reach the sand village, alright" I looked at Kakashi and then to the other before saying "Fine but I pick who it's going to be" and with that I walked over to Sakura, which signalled that Sakura will be the first person the protect me, so Naruto took lead and Sasuke took the back with Kakashi.

Another couple of hours went by and within the hours as planned I changed protectors and had interesting conversations with some of them but Sasuke he really was doing my head in with his 'I'm keeping silent', it got that annoying I decide the next time I change to Sasuke as my protector I will make him speak no matter what, and it will be before I get to the sand village to see my friends.

Two more hours went by and I ended up with Sasuke as my protector for the last time for we would be at the Sand Village at any moment, so it was time to put my plan in motion so I looked at Sasuke and said "So your dream or should I say ambition is to restore your family and defeat your brother right?" Sasuke looked at me confused at my question 'Well I got him to look at me, now let's see if he can talk' I thought to myself but to my surprise he spoke to me before i said anything to him "How did you know that? I don't recall telling you anything about it" "You didn't tell me, I know because in my world you guys are people I watch on TV" I said looking away from him with a smirk on my face due to my task of getting him to talk worked "What do you mean by 'watch on TV'?" he asked even more confused "TV a big electric box that when you turn it on, it brings up moving pictures" I said looking back at him with a bit of sarcasm and before he could ask another question we had arrived at the Sand village, then I walked up to the front where Sakura was and stood next to her looking up at the entrance of the village and saying to myself 'I'm coming Kai, Nat hold on, I'm coming.'


End file.
